1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits and more specifically to current-integrating amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic circuits such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) or a decision feedback equalizer (DFE), it is frequently required to (a) drive a given capacitive load with an input signal, and at the same time (b) provide amplification, and (c) provide a well-defined voltage offset to the signal. All three functions can be achieved with the present invention with low power consumption.